


Unexpected Moments

by overcookednoodles



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcookednoodles/pseuds/overcookednoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written while power was knocked out and I was bored shitless. Otasune makeout session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Moments

It sort of happened all too quickly.

One minute, Dave and Hal were relaxing on their bad, just casually talking. Before they knew it, the conversation started getting flirty, which led to really dorky cuddling. One thing led to another, and before long, they were all over each other. It started out slow and romantic, but the two started to get turned on, escalating the kisses into more needy ones.

Now it was a full on make-out session. Hands all over, passion flaring, and bodies moving as one. They started rolling around on the bed and kisses began to get lower. Dave took his time working on Hal’s neck, drawing moans from the smaller one. He would occasionally nibble, marking his territory, claiming the other man as his and his alone. Otacon started massaging Snake’s scalp, unable to contain himself. Dave made his way back up, leaving a trail of pecks along the way. Finding purchase of Otacon’s mouth, Dave wasted no time in deepening the kiss. At this point, Dave was on top while Hal clung to his shoulders with a weakening grip. Dave took his chance, arching up and took hold of Hal’s pants. They were about a third of the way off when the inevitable happened.

KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE!

Hal’s ipod had been on shuffle the whole time, providing a nice ambiance for the two. Hal liked a variety of music, but of COURSE he would have j-pop and anime soundtracks on there as well. This fucking cockblock of a song just happened to make its way into the shuffle just as the two started to get it on.

“Are you serious?”

Hal chuckled, pulling his pants back up.

“I guess I should make a playlist for moments like this, yeah?”

Dave just gave him a look, in utter disbelief that a song of all things would ruin his chance to get the dick. Although Hal was enjoying himself quite well during that moment, he found it rather silly that that song in particular would come on.

In the end, the couple spent the rest of the evening eating Chinese take-out and cuddled up on the couch watching tv, eventually leading the two to fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

Which, when you think about it, wasn’t such a bad trade off. Especially since they put a rain check on the make-out session.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this prompt: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/64761117987/imagine-your-otp-making-out-to-a-seductive-song


End file.
